Specy Spooktacular
Specy Spooktacular is a special two-and-a-half-hour-long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It was released on DVD on October 2012. It was shown on TV a month before. The episodes were originally meant to be with the other episodes, until it was decided there was no room. They were then put together as a Halloween special. Users RespectTheDisney5 and Lord O' Darkness, among possible others, will work on the episodes. All the episodes have custom title cards, similar to those of The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings. A word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes were released on Youtube and the Mondo website in October, following the DVD release. The creators of the episodes have scary nicknames like RespectTheDisney5 (RespectTheDead5), Lord O'Darkness (Lord of Darklings), Brittonbubba (Britton-Blob-a), Danielsecond (DamnationSecond), Abbeybunny (Abandonedbunny) and Pattyp999 (Battypee666). Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of the episodes are given these names at the opening credits of an episode. *'RespectTheDisney5 (guest voice as Josh): '''RespectTheDead5, Respect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years", Josh's Ghost, The Beast from Cheltenham, England *'Lord O'Darkness: Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness, Lord Mad Dog *'Brittonbubba: '''Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body, BP (Britt-ish Petroleum) *'Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe, Enter Second by Daniellica, Dammit, Second!, Dante's Second Inferno, Dan-ward Second-hands *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny!, Westminister Abbeybunny *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?", Trick or Chuck a Bone!, Medic for a Buck?, This just in, Buck and Chuck are dead! *'Mimeandme: '''Land Mine and Me, Yours, Mimeandme *'Talktothepopes: Talktothedead, Talktotherivals *'Hiiragi1234:' I Killed Kagami, Nintendo Wii-ragi, Light Hiiragi Scary Names for crew and cast (canon) David Winn: Nightmare on Winn Street, David "For the" Winn, The Star of David Winn, David Winn vs Goliath, David "Ha ha ha! The truth is unknowable!" Winn Kenn Navarro: Kenn "Supernova", Kenn Bizzaro, Kenn in Black, The Twilight Navarzone, Kenn "Resistance is Futile" Navarro, Invader Kenn, Kenn Turismo Warren Graff: Warren's Graffiti, Warden's Wrath, World Warren II, Warren "I have no hands" Graff, The Berlin Warren, Warren Grrrrrrrrrrraff! Ken Pontac: Ken "Heart Attack", Ken Pontiac, I own Whistle, Ken "My mom's on fire!" Pontac, Ken Attacks, Ken "I don't voice any characters" Pontac Francis Carr: Francis "Car Crash", Francis Carr-diac Arrest, Frankenstein's Car, Headless Francis Carr Michael "Lippy" Lipman: Stiff Upper Lipman, "Lazy Eye" Lipman, Michael "F-Lippy" F-Lipman Peter Hermann: Oh for Peter Hermann's Sake!, Peter "Hermit Crab", Pulverized Peter Hermann, Peter Hermann will die in 20 seconds, "Hot Sauce!" Liz Stuart: Fizz "Boo!"uart, What's left of Liz Stuart, Liz "Black Hole" Stuart, Witch's Stew-art, Liz is Stupid and Stupider Nica Lorber: NecroNica, MMXII Lorber, Pick a Lawyer Aubrey Ankrum: Aubrey Ankh' Rum, Aubrey "Redrum", Aubrey "Adios" Ankrum Lori Jee: She-shall-not-be-named, Lori "6 feet under", Lori "My character likes Josh" Jee, enzyme G., Jim Lively: Jim Un-Lively, Jim Undead, Live and Let Lively R.J. Eleven: R.J. "Scareway to Heaven", R.J Lovecraft, R.J. Eleven's War of the Worlds Aaron Simpson: Angry Simpson, Do or Die Cliff Malloy: "Jump off a cliff" Malloy Zdravomir Staykov: Zdravomir "Cro-Marmot" Staykov, Zdra-vomit Stab-kov John Evershed: John Bloodshed, John "Dead on Mount Everest", John "Locked in a Shed" Credits for cartoon characters in "The Greatest Story Ever Tooned" (Part X) *Bat Groaning (Matt Groening) *Sinister Seth MacFarlane (Seth MacFarlane) *Lauren Holocaust (Lauren Faust) *Craig McCracked Bones (Craig McCracken) *Bendy Torture-kovsky (Genndy Tartakovsky) *Trey-tor Parker (Trey Parker) *Matt "Stoned to death" (Matt Stone) *John Lacerator (John Lasseter) *Creator of Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney company) *Damned Antonucci (Danny Antonucci) *Dammit, Povenmire! (Dan Povenmire) Episodes #'You Don't Know Jack:' A pumpkin plant character wreaks havoc on Halloween night. #'Sweet Nightmares:' Nutty suffers terrifying hallucinations after eating too much candy. #'Dawn of the Squash: '''Mr. Pickles revives dead pumpkins as zombie jack-o-lanterns. #'Office-sive:' The Ghost possesses office equipment to attack innocent workers. #'Hole-y Smokes:' Sniffles' Superfast Supercollider accidentally creates a black hole which sucks up the whole town and teleports it to the planet of the Platypus Aliens. #'The Sign of Evil:' Josh makes a radiation sign out of card and accidentally splashing it with a toxic chemical causing people to die or mutate when they see the sign. The chemical is then spread to other signs in the town. #'Grave Danger:' Graves does some serious zombie busting after Cryptie accidentally awakens the dead. #'Sniffle-stein: Sniffles creates a servant out of body parts from several corpses and electric science. #Misfortune Telling:' Trixie (as a fortune teller) fortells peoples' gruesome fates. #'Trip or Treat:' Trippy goes trick or treating with Cuddles, Giggles and Josh.. #'Werewolf Are You Going?:' Flippy gets bitten by a werewolf. #'Go Ahead, Make my Doomsday!: The 2012 Doomsday prophecy is seen in action in this episode. #Monster of a Mess:' Fungus learns a lesson about littering after a visit from the Garbage Pixie. #'Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon:' Crazy & Shelly go for a late night swim only to find a monsterous fish creature stalking them. #'Silent Nightmare:' Robo Star and Rae-Kahn dress-up for some Halloween "fun". #'Battle of the Boneheads: Sir Gron goes on the "10th Crusade" as he goes to a medieval style warfare on Grunts in the middle of a peaceful Halloween night. #Sweet Tooth Decay:' A bunch of zombies goes after Rip and Torn's candy. #'Witch Way?:' When Emily and her faithful pet Kit-Kat dress up as witches, a mysterious spell turns them into real ones. #'Sonic Broom!:' Melody Melancholy dresses up as a witch, with Beth S. Alt being the cat. Who will be their broom? Britton dressed up as Guile from Street Fighter, of course! #'How Does Soda Fizz?:' Fizzles ruins an almost-perfect Halloween when she drinks a lot of soda. #'Strange Love:' Shelly sings a song as she and her bandmates turn into monsters. #'Ice Try:' When Thirsty steals some ICEE's from Freezy, he trips and makes Frostbite cause havoc to the innocent Trick Or Treaters. Can Thirsty stop him? #'Disguise-ful:' What happens when Bastion's halloween costume resembles a grey rabbit with two scrafs covering his mouth and scarf? Total confusion! #'Game On!:' Nutty gets into video games again, but when Josh, Flaky and Cuddles came over to play, a cursed virus in his console caused all of his video games to come to life. Oh no! Josh and his pals must play the games if they don't to die under the wrath of video games. #'What's the Big Difference?:' When Devious accidentally destroys his model of the town. He decides to enlarge three HTFs with a device that looks like a pump. Splendid must now defeat Devious and shrink the HTFs back down to their size. #'The Vanishing Act:' Pranky turns himself invisible and starts a real ghost story. #'E.T.M. (Extra Terrestial Monotreme):' Josh and Sniffles help an abandoned Platypus Alien build a device so it can communicate with more of its kind, only to realise that it is far from friendly. #'The Greatest Story ever Tooned: Sniffles sends Guddles on a scavenger hunt through various cartoon universes via a portal. When Guddles returns back to HTF, he accidentally left the portal open and all the cartoons escaped out of their universes! #Spider Busters: After Bastion's endevour to rid a tarantula in Puffy's house, he decides to form a squad called "The Spider Busters" with Cryptie, Graves, Buck and Chuck. However, the team was cornered by a giant 8 legged freak! #That's Gonna Costume!: Trixie is up to her magic mood again, but this time turning HTFs into their own costumes. #Send in the Bullies: Pierce clones himself to bring pain to pranksters and nerds. However, the clones multiply and bully anyone they see. #Curse of the Wrappy: Cryptie goes on the hunt for Pharaoh Wrappy to end the mummy's curse #Diet and Exorcise: Lumpy exorcises every person who flips out. But there is still horror, as Lumpy does his job really badly and the exorcised evil forms run rampant! #DEV 8000: Sniffles gets a red-eyed computer friend called SNI 10000. When he was sleeping, Devious steals the computer and reprograms it to kill his mortal foes. Parody of HAL 9000. #At Death's Door: Russell KOs Sheathy the Grim Reaper and creates a world where no one dies... EVER! #The Fool who Played with Fire: After ingesting a potion, Pranky gets fire breath and uses it for his pranks. He is however pitted into a battle with another pyromaniac which is Fireball. #Dial L for Lumpy:' As Lumpy accidentally killed Toothy and sold his body parts, he begins to kill people to sell their body parts so he can make money. #'Against All Negative:' Splendid messes up in an alternate universe with evil citizens and good villains. #'Final Scare:' In this final chapter, Halloween is haunted by both Jack and The Ghost. Extra features #Behind the scenes: voice recording, bloopers. #Sir Gron's Halloween Smoochie #Exclusive commentary #Fan art (including posters) #The Making of "Strange Love" mockumentary #Bonus episodes: Scare Me the Details and The Devils and Crazy Intros and summaries (DVD only) There were scenes at the beginning and end of each part. These scenes can only seen on the DVD. On YouTube, the episodes may still be separated into five parts. *'1st part:' Three HTFs run away from monsters and get crushed by the title "Specy Spooktacular (part I") ''Summary: A pumpkin plant comes to life and slaughters people who squash or vandalise pumpkins, then it's all bitter too sweet for Nutty and then it is the night of the pumpkins when Mr Pickles resurrects them to wreak vengeance on those who squash or ruin pumpkins *'2nd part:' Superspeed, Trippy and Giggles go trick or treating to Lumpy's house, but Lumpy gives them toothpaste, floss and mouthwash. The next day, Flippy assigns Lumpy to deliver candy to the soldiers overseas. Lumpy snuck out of the assignment and decided to eat the candy at a canyon. However, he falls down a chasm and a boulder crushes his arm. Lumpy bites off his arm with vampire fangs. When he opened the candy sack, it was revealed to be vegetables. Meanwhile, Pranky vandalises Lumpy's house with ketchup which spells the title "Specy Spooktacular Part II" Summary: "A day in the office" is taken to a gorifiying level as office appliances take on the life of their own, then a problem with physics creates a Black Friday (literally) and Josh's house is protected from vandals, by a DANGEROUS RADIATION SIGN! *'3rd part:' Lumpy is seen making a halloween cake and telling the viewers about Halloween until a bug for Gundarr is seen. Lumpy sucks up the logo using a dust buster. Then a Larva bug appears and the two mini caterpillars crawl out. Lumpy kills them using bug spray. Then bugs of shows like Kung Fu Karl(with a mini Karl), Dick Figures(with mini Red and Blue), Baman Piderman (with mini Baman and Piderman) and Bad Hybrid (with a mini hybrid car) appear and Lumpy is annoyed. First he blends Red and Blue with an eggbeater. He then sticks the hybrid on his refrigerator with a fridge magnet and then he puts Karl inside his microwave (which he explodes in). Baman and Piderman ran away. Lumpy is then seen with his meatloaf. Approving himself by saying "Lumpy, you're a genius!" When he cuts it, the body (and car) parts of the characters seem to spell "Specy Spooktacular" and "Part III" when he cuts another slice. The creator's names are seen when he cuts two more slices. Summary: Necronomicon goes wrong when Cryptie accidentally rose the living dead, then Sniffles grows a friend out of body parts and then Trixie gives the word "Misfortune" a whole new meaning. *'4th part:' Flippy, Ale, Rip, Torn and Nippy come to Josh's Halloween party, but Toothy smashes a bottle which causes them to flip out. The party-goers tried to kill the flipped out guests until Josh interupts. Flippy and his friends become annoyed and rip Josh to pieces. His head flies into a punchbowl where his eyelids have the scars I and V. The title "Specy Spooktacular" and the word "part" appear over the numerals. Summary: ''Trippy knows the exact opposite of treats, then Flippy gives a new meaning to the phrase "big bad wolf" and then apocalypse now as we unravel the truth of the Mayan prophecy, before Christmas! *'5th part:' Pierce waits at a school on Halloween for any wimps to beat up. Robo Star passes him and Pierce locks him in. Next Josh passes by and Pierce gives him a wedgie. Fizzles passes by and Pierces insults her and beats her down. Pierce accidentally spills his soda and Fizzles drinks it, causing a sugar rush. Fizzles spins like a tornado which shreds Pierce. Pierce's blood reads "Specy Spooktacular part" and the numeral V. ''Summary: Fungus gets a creepy encounter with the Garbage Pixie, then love is torn when a gill monster stalks Crazy and Shelly and then Robo Star and Rae-Khan are on a Halloween-style killing spree. HTFs, Watch out! *'6th part:' Mimi prepares for Halloween and then gets a call from Josh who is in Berlin. A montage of Josh calling Mimi from several landmarks (Fernsehturm, Rotes Rathaus, Brandenburg Gate and the remains of the Berlin Wall). Josh then visited the Reichstag. A German MP asks Josh to consult the prime minister. Josh then realised that Devious is now prime minister of Germany. Devious shows him a list (1. Destroy landmarks, 2. Rebuild Berlin Wall, 3. Take over Europe). Devious gives Josh a cruel punishment, being handcuffed on a lampost near the Brandenburg Gate. While Josh was muttering, a spider bites him, leaving him paralysed. Mimi hangs up and types the title "Specy Spooktacular Part VI" on a Halloween blog. Summary: Sir Gron and Grunts the Gruesome throw down in a final showdown, then Remains to be Seen's history is rewritten as zombies go after Rip's and Torn's treats and then it's black magic as Emily and Kit-Kat become witches. *'7th part:' Russell goes to a cursed photo booth and the camera takes pictures of him being tortured in many ways. The last snap features his head being chopped off. Letters V, I and I fall near his severed head. "Specy Spooktacular" and the word "Part" appear over the numerals Summary: ''Melody Melancholy has a new broomstick which is Britton! Then Fizzles' soda addiction stirs trouble on a peaceful Halloween and Crazy and Shelly put on a show, a monstrous show! *'8th part:' Pranky cuts a jack o'lantern in Pierce's pants and Pierce throttles him. Pranky puts a lit jack o'lantern on Pierce's head. Sniffles does not like the blandness of the Pierce and Pranky rivalry and decides to skip the carnage but he skips the entire part. He then points his magic remote on himself and he ages. He finally crumbles to dust, which blows away to reveal "Specy Spooktacular Part" and the numeral VIII. ''Summary: Thirsty has an accident which gives Frostbite a cold heart (literally), then Bastion's Halloween costume resembles someone familar, HORRIBLY FAMILAR! And then it's fair game as Josh and his friends let everything loose from the cartridges. Video games come to life. Oh no! *'9th part:' When the Platypus Aliens noticed that someone on Earth insulted them (according to their local news), they launched a full scale invasion to destroy the inferior planet. First, Lumpy was squished by the landing gear of a Platypus spaceship. The aliens destroyed the town and wreaked havoc on world cities. A spaceship chops off the top of the Eiffel Tower and throws it into Big Ben. Another spaceship shishkabobed the Brandenburg Gate with the Berlin TV Tower. Another spaceship destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge and another ship lifted, whipped and destroyed the Great Wall of China. The aliens then made the Statue of Liberty kiss George Washington's face from Mount Rushmore. The aliens then leave behind the destroyed Earth (mostly covered with lava) and the planet explodes, revealing red rocks that form the title "Specy Spooktacular Part IX". Lumpy (off-screen) yells and moans during the opening credits. Summary: Devious grows three HTFs to 50ft, then Pranky stirs up a real ghost story and then it's E.T. phone home as a Platypus Alien builds a device to communicate with it's kind. Must watch! *'10th part': On the Platypus mothership, The Platypus Alien leader tells viewers about the 10th part of the special (Number X). The leader's lieutenant tells him that there are some Earthlings to be tortured. The Earthlings were Cuddles, Gloomy and Britton. The leader refuses and leaves the lieutenant to torture the Earthlings by himself. Gloomy was waiting eagerly to be killed. First the Platypus lieutenant kills Cuddles with a circular saw and then kills Britton by deadly acupuncture (knives and sharp objects). The lieutenant wonders what to do with Gloomy so he chucks him out of ship and back onto Earth. Gloomy survives and sighs because he didn't die. Meanwhile, the leader was waiting for his Space Bread until an ensign gives him a loaf. The lieutenant arrives with some "jam" (actually the blood of Cuddles and Britton). The leader cuts a slice and puts jam on it. The title "Specy Spooktacular Part X" is revealed when he spreads the jam. The aliens' sinister laugh is heard throughout the opening credits. Summary: ''Guddles' forgetfulness triggers a catastrophe that is worse than just a mere "cross-over", then Bastion busts some icky arachnids with his teammates and then Trixie ruins Halloween, by turning people into their own costumes. How obvious is that?! *11th part: The beginning is like All in Vein (with The Mole and Lumpy). The Mole is then run over by a truck. At the morgue, Superspeed and Doc begin investigating on The Mole until Doc accidentally stabs Superspeed's eye with a scalpel. Doc throws the eye into a box entitled "Medical Science". Superspeed rips off Doc's nose in revenge and throws it into the Medical Science box. Superspeed and Doc begin fighting each other with medical tools until Superspeed corners Doc. Superspeed then rips out every organ out of Doc (his heart, liver, guts, lungs, kidneys and stomach) until finishing him off by ripping out his brain. Superspeed scoops up Doc's organs and puts them into the Medical Science box. Superspeed disliked the name of the box so he turned it around and wrote "Specy Spooktacular Part XI" in marker. ''Summary: ''Pierce brings in the pain about a hundred times when he makes copies of himself, then the Mummy rises as Cryptie tries to end the curse of Pharaoh Wrappy and then we see the horror of alter egos when Exorcist Lumpy tries to "cure" Flippy and other PTSD sufferers. Parodies of "''Multiplicity", "The Mummy" and "The Exorcist" await you! *12th Part: Josh shows us the alternate scene of "Who's to Flame". Mime tries to call the fire brigade until Giggles accidentally bumps into him and he catches light. The three fireballs escape from the house and run down some streets. When they reached a park, they stopped, dropped and rolled. However, the bright Sun bakes them into ashes. Their ashes then blow away to reveal "Specy Spooktacular Part XII" in black. Josh gets ash blown into his eyes and then sees Petunia's, Giggles' and Mime's belongings and the TITLE! Josh (in the scene) screams and runs away. Josh in the HTF world tells viewers if they enjoyed that intro. He gets no replies and changes the channel into the writers' credits. Summary: ''Devious reprograms a red eyed computer into a round the clock killing machine, then the outlook is grim as Russell knocks out the grim reaper and becomes the new one. And then it's hot stuff as Pranky gets a pyromaniacal superpower. 13th (and last) part: The screen goes into a fortune teller's tent. Trixie tells viewers about the number 13 (unlucky for some) and opens a book with cover that reads "Specy Spooktacular Part" with a "13" instead of a Roman numeral. ''Summary: Lumpy starts up a meat business by doing what he did to Toothy doing the same to everyone, then it's switching poles as Sniffles accidentally let Splendid enter an alternate universe, where everyone is the opposite (evil citizens and nice villains) and the frightfest concludes when Jack, The Ghost and Pharaoh Wrappy shows who's the scariest! AGH! Opening title cards Specy Spooktacular Part II title.png|Pranky vandalised Lumpy's house with THIS! Lumpy has one arm left so nevermind! Specy Spooktacular Part III title.png|Lumpy's killing and cooking skills made this title. This is is delicious meatloaf of MONDO SHOWS! Muahahaha!! Specy Spooktacular part IV title.png|You wouldn't want to see someone's severed head with Roman numerals in your apple barrel now would you? Specy Spooktacular Part V title.png|If it weren't for Fizzles' soda addiction and Pierce's attitude, this title wouldn't even be formed. Specy Spooktacular Part VI title.png|A collective title for a subject on a Halloween forum. Specy Spooktacular Part VII title.png|We feel sorry for Russell who suffered in this intro. Poor pirate. Specy Spooktacular Part VIII title.png|Sniffles' magic remote helped formed this title for us. Praise technology! Specy Spooktacular Part IX title.png|This wouldn't happen in December 2012. I hope. Specy Spooktacular Part X title.png|Jam made of Earthling blood? Now that's something you don't see everyday. Unless you're an alien. Specy Spooktacular Part XI title.png|This intro gave a new horrific meaning to the phrase "donated to medical science" Specy Spooktacular part XII title.png|This would happen if Mime didn't call 911 on time! Credits The credits of each part are different from the ordinary credits as they have the scary names of the crew and writers. At the end of the credits, a scary sound is usually heard. Sounds from each part: Part I: Jack's sinister laugh Part II: Lumpy's scream Part III: Sniffles' servant's groan (from Sniffle-Stein) Part IV: Trippy's freaked out scream (from Trip or Treat) Part V: Crazy's funny scream Part VI: Josh's scream Part VII: Britton yelling "Sonic Broom!" Part VIII: Frostbite's growl Part IX: Platypus Alien laughter Part X: Puffy's scream (from Spider Busters) Part XI: Lumpy's scream (from Why do they Flip Out?) Part XII: Josh's second scream (from the intro) Part XIII: Boz's scream (from Dial L for Lumpy) Trivia *Unlike the ordinary HTF episodes, all the episodes have custom title cards. Similar to those of the Simpsons' Treehouse Of Horror. *The title should say "Spooky Spectacular", but "''Spook-''" and "''Spec-''" were switched around. *Some intros were inspired by the Treehouse of Horror openings: #Part II = Treehouse of Horror XXII #Part III = Treehouse of Horror XVIII #Part IV = Treehouse of Horror XX #Part VIII = Treehouse of Horror XXI #Part IX = Treehouse of Horror XXIII *The intro to Part VI is a tie-in to RespectTheDisney5's school trip to Berlin which happened from October 18th-21st. *The intro to Part XI is the second time Superspeed works at a morgue. *Two intros have alternate scenes to canon episodes: #The intro to Part XI has an alternate scene from "All in Vein" #The intro to Part XII has an alternate scene from "Who's to Flame?" *When Josh screamed in the intro to Part XII, it indicates that he fears the number 12 (XII). See Also *Specy Spooktacular II Category:Miscellaneous Category:DVDs Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween